


We're Not Missing Anything

by BabylonsFall



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Henrietta Wilson/Karen Wilson - background, Kinda, M/M, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han - background, Mistaken Identity, Team as Family, rest of the fire fam appear too but in the background, zoo trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: A day out to the zoo with the extended 118 family. Bobby gets mistaken for someone's grandfather - and while he's not, he gets the sentiment well enough. And wouldn't trade it for the world.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 732





	We're Not Missing Anything

**Author's Note:**

> So this was from a prompt by [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/profile) in the Buddie discord.
> 
> Because I never actually can, it doesn't quite track, but I think it's pretty dang close.
> 
> Also! Quick thank you to [chelecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/profile) and [godhatesjordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhatesjordan/profile) for looking this over!
> 
> It's just fire fam fluff. And a trip to the zoo.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Bobby couldn’t remember the last time that they’d really managed to get everyone in the same general vicinity somewhere outside of the station house. And, as he watched the group ebb and flow as people split off and rejoined among the twisting pavement between the enclosures, he couldn’t help but feel maybe they should try a little harder to fix that.

He didn’t know who had first suggested the day out. He was thinking maybe Eddie - but, then, if that was his first option, it was just as likely Buck. And if it had been the two of them, the original suggestion had probably come from Chris.

But, honestly, for all he knew, it had come from Denny. Or Michael. Or Chimney.

What he _did_ know, was that everyone had jumped on the suggestion with a speed that had left him a little confused, and before he really knew what was happening, Hen was suggesting it to Athena and Athena was saying it was a wonderful idea, and he was left trying to juggle shift schedules to get them all a block of time off at the same time.

It had taken a couple bribes and promises of covered shifts to get it, but by Saturday, everyone had the morning and most of the afternoon off, and even though he, Buck and Hen would have to be at the station house by six to work an overnight, everyone’s infectious joy was kind of hard to say no too.

So, here they were, on a bright, warm Saturday, running around the LA Zoo. He didn’t know who it was harder to keep track of - the kids, or the supposed adults.

Harry and Denny seemed pretty content to stick to Hen and Karen, occasionally dragging May or Michael off to see some hidden corner. Athena would sometimes grab Hen and the two would take up a bench for a handful of minutes while the kids continued running around in their line of sight. Maddie and Chimney had a bad habit of disappearing around a bend, only to come running to catch up with the main group maybe fifteen minutes later. Eddie, Buck and Chris were doing a pretty good job of sticking together - though that didn’t surprise Bobby much. Chris was ecstatic, perched up on Buck’s shoulders as he was, and Eddie looked as bright as Bobby had ever seen him, everytime both of them lit up over a new animal.

Bobby was exhausted, just trying to keep a rough eye on everyone. And he was so, so happy.

The sun was shining, the kids were laughing, his team was healthy, whole, and happy, and he couldn’t think of one goddamn thing better than this moment.

* * *

It took another couple of hours before everyone was actually prepared to admit that they needed an actual break - something to drink, something to eat, and to sit for longer than a minute at a time. They’d made the executive decision to take over a corner of the food plaza, the kids all whining about how they weren’t tired yet, could they go look by themselves, they’d be right back, _please_?

Up until they saw the dippin’ dots cart anyway. The promise of that got them to sit still long enough to get some actual calories in them.

Hen, Athena and Karen had taken over a table to themselves, laughing loud and bright at whatever they were talking about.

Maddie and Chimney...had vanished again. Bobby didn’t know if it had been before or after they’d decided to go get food, but he was kind of hoping they’d show up again before the kids managed to goad them all into leaving again.

Michael was...trying to carry Harry, Denny, May’s and his own food to the table pushed up next to Bobby’s to make one large enough for the eight of them, where the kids were still sitting patiently but entirely unhelpfully. Bobby winced slightly as the small tower in his hands wobbled, but Michael made it without losing anything, thankfully, dropping down next to Bobby after passing everything out.

Eddie had dropped down on Bobby’s other side while Buck and Chris went to get food for the three of them, looking as worn out and happy as Bobby felt.

“As fun as this is, I am _tired_.” Eddie mumbled from where he’d dropped his head into his arms, and both Bobby and Michael just laughed at him, Bobby reaching over to clap his shoulder. “Come on now, nine adults, four kids...it isn’t all that bad.”

Eddie held up his hand, “Seven adults. Or have you seen Chim and Maddie anywhere in the last hour?” he grumbled, still muffled.

Had it really been that long? Huh. Maybe they’d lost them by the reptiles…

“Still, almost two to one.” Bobby said with a shrug, while Michael just snorted.

“We almost have a fighting chance.” Michael said, laughing at the pained look Eddie lifts his head just enough to shoot him.

“Yo, Pops, Eddie! We’re getting slushies, want one?” Buck calls over, and Eddie’s head shoots around, and Bobby swears he hears his neck crack.

“No, absolutely not - get back here, that’s way too much sug- get back here!” Eddie yells around a laugh he can’t hide, taking after Buck as the kid bolts towards the slushie cart, holding an absolutely delighted Chris tight so he doesn’t fall off in his dash. Chris has a hold on Buck’s hair, and his laughter can be heard, Bobby’s sure, across the park.

Bobby knows his smile is goofy. Doesn’t really care enough to try and hide it.

“Oh that is just adorable. It’s always fun to bring the whole family out isn’t it?” Bobby startles slightly, taking a moment to register that the question is indeed directed at him, and another to locate who had asked - a kindly looking woman, sitting at the table behind him. She looks maybe in her early sixties, her steel grey hair pulled into a frizzy bun, and big leopard print glasses perched at the end of her nose. “How old’s your grandson?”

And Bobby hears Michael choke on a laugh behind him, but all Bobby can do is just try for an awkward smile, “Oh uh- he’s no- we’re n…” He sighs, and the smile turns more genuine, “Just turned eight.” And the woman almost downright coos.

“They’re so sweet dear.” She glances around for a moment, before waving her hand off towards the hotdog booth, and Eddie glances that way - easily picking out who she must be trying to show him. A lovely young woman with a young boy on her hip, standing beside another woman, who looks like she could just about implode, her smile’s so big. The toddler’s giggling and both women are laughing, and Bobby can’t help but smile as he turns back to the woman, “My girls. First outing as a family, the lot of us. Makes me wish we all had a bit more time, you know?”

And Bobby catches sight of Buck and Eddie and Chris - Eddie caving and paying for three slushies apparently, as Buck leans in to press a kiss to his cheek - and Athena, Hen and Karen laughing loudly from their table, and he can hear Denny and Harry and May all chattering behind him, can hear Michael trying to ask questions here and there to try to keep up. Can even see Maddie and Chim coming up the path, finally rejoining them, and looking as wrapped up in each other as they ever were, and Bobby...Bobby just smiles even bigger, “I know the feeling ma’am.”

“Oh, none of that, now dea-”

“Grammie!” A shrill, excited shriek breaks through the crowd and both Bobby and the woman look over to the couple Bobby had seen before. The little boy is reaching towards them like he could bring her over with just his will - and, as the woman immediately gets up, he probably could - and the two women are laughing and waving.

“Well, that’s my cue. Enjoy your family day dear.” And off she totters, easily swinging the boy into her arms as soon as he’s within reach, leaving Bobby’s quiet, but genuine, “You too,” behind in her rush to get to her family.

And Bobby’s left there, looking at his family, at each and every part of it, and feeling so bright, and so light and-

“So, you wanna congratulate Athena?” Michael asks, in that nonchalant way he has that immediately has all of Bobby’s attention.

“...Congratulate her? On what?” Sure, he could think of a couple reasons, always, but still. The comment seemed out of the blue.

“On being a grandmother.” And Michael can’t stop the laugh that stutters the end of that, even as Bobby feels his sense of self-preservation wince.

Before he can open his mouth though, he hears his favorite person in the world right behind him, “Who’s a grandmother?”

And he’s going to wipe that shit-eating grin off Michael’s face as soon as he gets a chance, but all he can do right now is plaster on a grin and spin around to face his wife. “I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

And Athena’s eyes are bright, dancing with laughter, even as she holds a straight face, and Bobby knows she heard every bit of that. Bobby just groans and drops his head in his hands, having to fight back a smile even as Athena laughs at him, coming close enough to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, what’d we miss?” Buck asks as him and Eddie slip back over, Chris having been transferred over to Eddie’s shoulders at some point so Buck could try to carry all three slushies. Karen and Hen have relocated over to their table too, now grilling an embarrassed Chim and Maddie where they had sat down at the end of their table.

And Bobby looks over the lot of them for a long moment, at the wild, loud, beautiful mess of a family they’ve got. “You didn’t miss a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Comments and kudos are always loved!!


End file.
